Ancient Magic
by Saskia Gorda
Summary: *Horrible at Summaries*Allen frees a magical woman from a statue and she is bound to him. She falls in love with Van but will the Ancient Magic that binds her to Allen keep her from her true love, or will an older magic unite them? R
1. Prologue

The trees passed by quickly, and they glistened slightly with dew as the sun rose on the horizon. As Allen watched the trees speed by under the Crusade, he began day-dreaming. Things whirled around in his head as if he was being spun very fast. He was startled from his reverie by Gaddes, who had been making some comment on the scenery, crude as usual.

"You alright there boss?" said Gaddes.

"I'm fine Gaddes, just tired," Allen sighed.

"Go back to bed,sir. It's too early anyway. I can keep things under control, this is uninhabited forest, after all," Gaddes patted him on the back.

"I think I will in a few minutes, I'm not done admiring the scenery," Allen said as he faintly smiled.

"Aye Boss," Gaddes nodded sagely, stood and walked away. He shook his head; he'd never admired scenery in his life.

"Why am I drawn to this forest? It's like the pull of a magnet," Allen murmured, "Surely it's nothing but lack of sleep." Even so, Allen lingered there, staring into the deep green mass. As he stood, eyes locked open and unfocused, he saw the sun reflected in a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 1

As Allen's brain registered what he had just seen, he jumped to his feet.

_'Shall I take the chance?'_ he paused. "Stop!" he roared, "Slow down and ready Sherzade"

"Sir?" Gaddes asked, confused.

"I'm going into the forest," Allen replied.

"Aye sir!"

The guymelef was quickly prepared, and Allen took a running jump into it and was released from the hatch. As he plummeted, Allen searched for another flash. He saw it straight ahead. As he hit the ground in a clearing, he opened the hatch and hopped down. He began to sprint headlong through this forest, passing clearings and narrowly missing branches, while the undergrowth dragged at his legs and hair. All the time watching for that strange flashing light that almost blinded him through gaps in the trees. He was extremely close and his sense of urgency was increasing more with each labored step. He finally came upon it in a small clearing. He stood doubled over, chest heaving and muscles burning.  
As his breath returned, he looked up to see a statue. Sky blue gems on it were reflecting the daylight everywhere in dazzling brightness. The shimmering radiance of these gems was mirrored in Allen's eyes. _'These must have fallen from the gods…'_ he thought. He walked up closer to the statue and examined it carefully. It was a beautiful woman. He circled around it, studying the statue intently. She seemed to be running and she looked frightened.

"Amazing… it looks as though she might run right from the stone," he murmured, "so very… life-like…," he reached up and touched her face. He stood back and studied the statue.

Her hair was long, and fell to her thighs. It was tied back high on the back of her head and silver circlet curled around the back of her head, a shimmering blue stone set in the center of it. She wore two armbands that were also of silver, and imbedded in the center of those were two of the same stones, only larger. She seemed to be wearing some sort of breastplate that tied in the front, leaving a space in the middle. She was wearing a long piece of fabric that coiled around both arms and across her back. On her hands were gloves that cut off at the knuckle and tied crisscrossed almost to her elbow. There was a skirt that looked like it slit on both sides all the way up to the top. On her feet were boots that came up just below the knee, and tied crisscrossed on the sides. A long staff was strapped across her back.

Allen admired her a great deal. He wished she were not stone. He wondered why no thieves had taken the stones or silver.

"I must and will visit you more often…" Allen whispered. He walked up and slowly drew near her. His face was inches from the statue…

"Boss?!" shouted Gaddes as he stumbled through the forest in search of his commander.

Allen blushed deeply as he pulled away. He shook his head _'What got into me?'_

"I'm here Gaddes," said Allen as he quickly ran from the clearing.

"We've been looking for you for hours, Boss. The boys thought you'd been attacked."

"No, I'm all in one piece."

"What were you doing?" asked Gaddes incredulously as he looked around, "how can you spend so long in a forest!"

Allen sighed. "I was…hiking." At this Gaddes raised a brow skeptically. "Never mind," said Allen exasperated. "Gaddes, did you pass through that large clearing on your way here?"

"Indeed I did, sir," said Gaddes, "Did you want us to make a camp there?"

"Yes Gaddes. As soon as possible."

A/N: because many people have assumed that this is an Allen story, I feel like I should tell you that it is not.


	3. Chapter 2

"So what d'you thinks wrong with 'im, Gaddes?" a voice asked companionably through the half light. From where he sat in his arm chair, the golden-red light from the fire shone on one side of his face.

"I don't know Bono, but there's definitely something. Don't tell anybody, I saw him kiss a rock."

"What?"

"He kissed a rock, a statue, really. I don't think he took a shower this morning, either," said Gaddes, he raised his eyebrows, "Last time he did that he had more important 'things' to do."

Two crewmembers in the crew quarters both coughed at the same time, together yielding what sounded suspiciously like 'Marlene'.

Gaddes and Bono chuckled.

"How do you figure the boss missed his shower, anyway?" asked Bono. "Allen hasn't developed an odour has he?!" he said with mock horror.

"Oh gods no!" Gaddes chuckled, "Well, me and the boss share a bathroom, right?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Well when I had a shower this morning there was still hot water left!" (A/N sorry if that puts pictures of Allen in a shower in your head )

"I'll tease him about it when I'm on duty," Bono laughed.

"Good luck. He's been missing since four. 'Out hiking' he says, probably out humping that statue, more likely," said Gaddes, smirking evilly.

"Well let's hope he doesn't injure himself. That would surely put a damper on his usual 'amusements'" said Bono and Gaddes saw the light of the fire reflect of his eye in a twinkle. The crewmen snickered in the back round.

"Surely," said Gaddes, "Princesses everywhere would cry themselves to death."

Bono barked with laughter. "You crack me up Gad."

"Always did," said Gaddes with a bow. "By the way, did you know we're making camp here on the boss's orders?"

"What the hell? Why? We were making good time to Freid!"

"No doubt Allen wants to spend more time with his unyielding girlfriend, and try to 'cement' his 'inflexible' relationship," said Gaddes, giggling, "Oh gods, I crack myself up." A second later giggled again, noticing his fourth.

"Well said, my friend." Said Bono, scowling.

Gaddes stood up.

"I have to go assumer Allen's duties in his 'absence'," said Gaddes. He stretched and put down his cup of coffee.

"Have fun!" said Bono cheerily, "I'm going back to bed, its only five and us route strategists choose our hours and work when we have the appropriate brain waves," Bono yawned and stretched his arms above his head, scratching his large middlepurposefully. "Try not to make much noise, eh? I'm sure no one else is stupid enough tobe upat this ungodly hour."

Gaddes scowled along with the other men in the room. Gaddes addressed them.

"It has always been a pity," he said loudly,"no one else has tostupid enough to listen to the tongue rattling of this ungodly fool."

"The men were set off in their snickering again. As Gaddes walked from the room he instinctively ducked as a full mug of coffee came flying in his direction.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N  
  
Wow I'm so happy people read this!! Yay 8 reviews on my story. I feel special *waves a little flag* well since the other one got a few reviews, I think I'll update! (warning! this is fluff used to tie chapter to chapter. its short and dumb so... just so u kno)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shit its cold," Gaddes mumbled through his teeth, clenched to keep them from rattling. Thoughts crossed his mind of Bono curled up in his quarters with hot water bottles at his feet and a crackling fire in the hearth. "Damn it, Bono!" he nearly yelled, "keep quiet my ass." At that thought, he stomped on the boards below him. He grinned.  
  
"You're up early, eh Gaddes?"  
  
Gaddes looked up. It was Acren on guard duty. He chuckled.  
  
"Not of my own free will, I assure you."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember now. The boss left quite early this morning. I had just come out for duty when he just walked past with a huge jacket and a backpack. Do you think he means to stay out in the forest all day? I heard he's been humping rocks," Acren stifled a giggle.  
  
"Good ol' Bono still can't keep his trap shut eh?" said Gaddes with a raised eyebrow and an angry smirk.  
  
Acren was still laughing, "Well what ever he's doing, let's hope he hurries so we can keep on our route to Freid. Bono acted as if he was shittin' bricks down there when he told me we were stopping. I hope Allen knows what he's doing, or he'll have mutiny before long."  
  
"Not if I can help it," said Gaddes firmly, "If Bono tries that again I'll toss him over the side."  
  
Acren chuckled at the thought. Gaddes just shook his head.  
  
"Hey, I've got a dilemma. Do you think you can help me out Acren?" said Gaddes.  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
"Well, here's my question. Answer from your mind."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"True or false: misery loves company.  
  
"Oh that's easy. If I'm sufferin', I would hope that at least someone would be too. True, sir."  
  
Gaddes grinned evilly. "Thank you Acren. You've helped me decide to wake up the crew and start making camp right now, could you go and personally ring the morning bell please?"  
  
Acren gulped, "Yes sir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Allen stood outside the small glade. It made him extremely heartbreaking to see the terror made so violently evident in the expression of her body. He wished he could help her... 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N:  
  
This is Miranda-reporting live from HELL…  
  
I'm, at the moment, babysitting demon-possessed "children" for meagre amounts of money…  
  
Well I'm updating after quite a while, and I'm sorry-to anyone that cares-for the delay  
  
I've decided on a name for my statue woman and I still need the poetry! It might come into play in this chapter… so if it does I'll probably end up writing it myself *shudder*  
  
Oh and btw!  
  
I'm NOT an Allen fan, in reality. But he just seemed like the kind of MANWHORE that would obsess over the statue of a scantily clad woman. Am I approved?  
  
And there will be a LOT of jumping back and forth in this chapter so try to bear with me and be kind ~_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Allen stepped into the glade and looked around for the best places to situate his possessions. He dropped his pack on the ground and began to remove his things from it. He sighed. He had decided, late last night, to camp in the glade until he had studied the statue enough to satisfy his curiosity. He couldn't bring himself to leave. When he had set up his tent and put his clothes and blankets inside he decided to look for firewood and water. It was a cold morning, so he picked up a coat of furs and bound himself up with it. His feet reluctantly carried him out of the glade to go of on his resource hunt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gaddes smiled. He would be damned if he let Bono sleep until he felt enlightened enough to search for a course. The crew slowly began to surface and he saw many a groggy and irritated face. Many of the crew did not seem to be morning people.  
  
"Is everyone accounted for, Acren?"  
  
"Everyone that should be up here is up here, sir," Acren cast a wary eye around him at his fellow crewmembers. They all knew it was he who had wrung the bell and he was receiving many murderous and threatening looks.  
  
"'Everyone that should be'? who shouldn't be?" Gaddes asked innocently.  
  
"Well, sir," said Acren, cautious and confused, "The course planners, of course?"  
  
"The course planners!" said Gaddes mockingly, "And pray tell me why they shouldn't be up?"  
  
"That's what the Boss has always said."  
  
"Well! If we're to be making a camp here for who knows how long, what do we need course planners for?"  
  
"Oh…" Acren paused, "nothing I suppose?"  
  
"Then, surely, they should be up here-sharing the work with the rest of the crew!"  
  
"Of course, sir," Acren said, stalking towards the crew quarters muttering things like '-keep my mouth shut-' and '-I think that this is too much miserable company-' "Bono's gonna be pissed!" he tossed over his shoulder.  
  
Gaddes laughed. "I'm counting on it!" he said happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SO SHORT… this is more like a statement than a chapter, really… sorry-I'm doing another chapter in a few hours so … DON SHOOT ME!!   
  
yeah… I just need a little break to get my ideas in order so yep. Gonna go play some video games. R&R!  
  
FYI: i'm going to start putin sound tracks for the rest of my chapters, songs that i was listening to that might paralel the plot line or what songs i think might go well along with the conversation. (starting next chapter) and i'd like to know if anyone knows of songs i could use for the chapters i have up till now. I'll probably think of some but help would be greatly appreciated! thx! 


	6. Chapter 5

Okay okay, don't make fun of me but I wrote the verses in this by myself so I'm a little bit…. Wary… no unkind joke make-ing okay?  
  
Well this is the chapter that I use the rhyme in… and I hope it will be long *crosses fingers* but I don't know how long my attention span will last! ^_^  
  
Well, ENJOY!  
  
(Sound track begins this chapter, *warning for those of you that don't like Evanescence I'm sorry but there will probably a few of their songs ~_~ just ignore it if you don't like it. I'll put in a not when you should put on the music ^_~)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Allen found a small spring a few steps away from the statue, and he found a bucket close to it. It seemed he hadn't been the first to admire this stony beauty. He decided to send for one of his men from the Crusade to cut him some firewood. He hadn't chopped wood before and he didn't intend to start.   
  
He started his hike back towards where the Crusade, thinking that the crew wouldn't be up, and decided to ask Acren for his help.   
  
As he passed through the trees he came to the clearing that the crew was to camp on. He tried to separate his thoughts and suddenly, a thread of-lately more illusive than usual-common sense glimmered in his mind.  
  
"I must be nuts," he muttered aloud as he stood in the center of the clearing, "I must be seriously loosing my mind. I've ordered my crew to camp in the middle of no where, and we were already on a tight schedule." He squeezed the bridge of his nose. He started his hike up again. "We'll leave. This little indulging in my imagination must stop. I have a job to do."  
  
'Please don't leave me, dear knight…'  
  
Allen was startled out of his thoughts by this echoed voice reverberating around in his head.  
  
'I need you… as you need me…'  
  
"Who the hell says so!? I don't need you! I'm fine by myself!" Allen shouted at the trees around.  
  
'You need me… you're lonely…'  
  
"I've got remedies for that," he muttered, "and to get to them, I must leave here and get back to civilisation."  
  
'You need more than that… you know that deep in your heart… Allen Shezar…'  
  
"Leave me the fuck alone!" he screamed. His mind clouded and he blacked out. No one was around in the forest to see him slump to the forest floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gaddes get your ugly face the FUCK DOWN HERE!!!" Bono scrambled up the steps towards where Gaddes was standing atop a barrel.   
  
"Oh calm down Bono, there's no need to cuss you lazy ass-" Gaddes began to laugh out loud.  
  
"Oh there is PLENTY reason to cuss you shit faced moron!" Bono's face began to get redder and redder. The agonised anger that was miraculously distinctive on his features seemed to tear through his body with amazing tremors of pure and unbridled fury.  
  
"Calm yourself, Bono. You don't need to be embarrassed in front of the crew."  
  
"LIKE I GIVE A SHIT!" Bono screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
The whole crew was, by this time, pretty much tearing themselves up with laughter.  
  
"Oh when I get a hold of you boy," Bono growled low, "you will be in for an ASS-WHOOPING OF EPIC PROPORTIONS!"  
  
"Oh shit!" yelled Gaddes. He jumped from his high perch and began to tear off towards… pretty much anything that he could hide in, under, or on. Just as Bono was about to tear off after him they heard loud yelling and Gaddes froze and turned towards the forest. "It's the boss!" he yelled, "come on! He needs help!"  
  
Everyone, forgetting the current brawl, grabbed their swords and took off towards the ladder to the surface.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soundtrack: Bring Me To Life- Evanescence (play the song on loop and I think it makes a lot of sense for this chapter…)  
  
'Allen…'  
  
"Where am I?" Allen's voice echoed through the mist and haze.  
  
'No matter… help me… please…"  
  
"How can I help you?" Allen asked, exasperated, "Who are you?"  
  
'You know…'  
  
"I think so, but please enlighten me."  
  
'Tyrael… the Stone Maiden…'  
  
"Ah…" said Allen, "How are you speaking to me?"  
  
'I wish to be free…' the voice whispered, 'it does not matter, Lord… just that I am speaking to you…'  
  
"You are an actual being?"  
  
'A ghost… a woman imprisoned in an enchantment only escaped by honourable death…'  
  
"How do I free you?"  
  
'I cannot… directly… tell you……' the voice began to fade, 'only… do it soon…'  
  
"Push me in the right direction!" Allen said loudly.  
  
'The enchantment… read the enchantment….' The voice now dropped to a distant whisper, 'Free…. Me….'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Boss!" Gaddes franticly shook Allen's body, "Boss answer me!"  
  
Allen suddenly gasped. As his lungs filled with air, his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"What happened, sir?" asked Acren standing just behind with an anxious expression on his face.  
  
"Just grew-short of breath," Allen smiled and stood. He brushed himself off.  
  
"You're sure you're okay?" Gaddes gave him a sceptical look.  
  
"Positive."  
  
Gaddes sighed with relief. "Oh gods, you scared the LIFE outa me!"  
  
"Sorry Gaddes. I was actually on my way to the Crusade," Allen glanced around at all the men congregated around him. "I must have a scream like a steam whistle. I find it hard to believe that I roused the whole crew from slumber…?"  
  
Gaddes gave a smirk at that. "No, indeed, sir. I 'roused' em my self. I was gonna start to set up camp early."  
  
"Good idea." Allen had an amused smile on his face.  
  
"What did you need, sir?"  
  
"Oh that's right. I need an able bodied crewman to help me chop some wood at my own camp."  
  
"Oh I'm sure we can find someone for that," Gaddes grinned evilly, "Bono will gladly help."  
  
"LIKE BLOODY HELL I WILL!"  
  
"… indeed" said Allen, with amused uncertainty, "well come along Bono. I suggest you all get around to your tasks, Bono will return in around half an hour."  
  
"Aye, sir. You lot! Get to work!" Gaddes shouted to the men. They went along back to the ship grumbling. Bono angrily stomped off after Allen.  
  
"What will you need, sir?" Bono asked.  
  
"I just need you to chop some wood."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
Allen and Bono continued their walk in respectful silence and when Allen judged that they were close enough to his camp to escape the embarrassment of being found with the statue. He paused and looked around to give the impression he recognised the area.  
  
"Wait here, I'll get an axe. This is where I wish to have my wood from."  
  
"Aye sir." Bono grumbled sourly. Allen quickly went and grabbed an axe. He handed it to Bono and Bono began to chop at the trunk of a tree. Allen watched for a few minutes, then walked along the path to his camp.  
  
When he reached his little glade, he walked straight up to the statue and began to look for any sort of inscription. He found that the statue's feet were attached to a rock. He began to dig away the soil around the front of it and he found a large imprint of a hand. He stared at it for a matter of minutes and finally reached his shaky hand towards the rock. When his hand fell into place, it looked like it was made for his hand. A black sort of electric current seemed to pull his hand and fingers into place. Suddenly what looked like script formed from the same sort of electric charge. Allen read them with wide eyes.  
  
'Love be lost and love be found,  
  
Still to you will I be bound.  
  
You see my eyes, you see my face,  
  
You see my stony, sombre grace.  
  
These be thine and thine alone,  
  
Maiden of Stone I am your own.  
  
But as I turn forth from thy will,  
  
And binding enchantment so I kill.  
  
I will run to punishment that forever I have known  
  
For I will turn back to my prison.   
  
My prison... The Stone.'  
  
Suddenly the statue moved and knelt. Her head was down as she knelt before him.  
  
"Master, Lord, Allen Shezar… I am Tyrael," as she said her name, she looked up at him and her blue gem-like eyes sparkled and glittered. The stone texture of her skin suddenly absorbed into a pale, white complexion, and her hair flashed bright silver, and then turned black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Grumbles* I did NOT enjoy writing that little 'verse'  
  
well i hope you liked that. Van comes in the next chapter or so. I'm going to try to get him acurate... but i can't make any promises. well I've got my WHOLE plot written out... i'm so pathetic ~_~ oh well. I hope you enjoyed that. I'll update soon. I just have to figure out Allen's reaction ^_~ 


	7. Chapter 6

I'm SO SORRY!!!!! Okay well I have not updated in decades, so here goes. Oh by the way, I MIGHT change this to Dilandau/Tyrael. what do you think? I could make Van the usual power starved monarch that captures her or something. well tell me what ya think. I've got two plots planned out it seems. email me if you want to know what they both are, I desperately need help deciding ^^; REALLY short, but I felt like I need to get SOMETHING up there. I'm starting a new fic as well so. bear with me^^;  
Allen stepped back, wide-eyed, jaw dropped. (A/n: you know the look^^)  
"What are your orders, my Lord?" asked Tyrael, still kneeling.  
Allen was still speechless. Tyrael smiled, though he could not see her face. He quickly composed himself.  
"You may rise, my lady." He said, pouring on the usual charm, he offered his hand. Tyrael took it and stood. He stood and stared at her.  
Just then, Bono stumbled into the clearing, carrying a load of crudely chopped wood.  
"What the hell!?" he screamed. He dropped the wood. It landed on his foot. "FUCK!"  
"Watch your mouth in front of a lady!" Allen said angrily, turning on his heel.  
"Yes sir." Bono quickly stood straight and looked down.  
Tyrael stood with a sombre look on her face, Allen could tell she had a perpetual frown. 'I will make it my job to keep her smiling' he turned and smiled at her.  
"Welcome, Tyrael," he offered his hand and she took it. He planted a small kiss on it and she tensed slightly. "I have so many questions for you to answer when you're ready."  
With a slight inclination of the head, she followed Allen from the clearing. Just before she stepped from it, she turned back to the indent her statue had caused. She shivered.  
"You must be freezing," Allen said from just behind her, "here take my jacket."  
"I'm fine, my lord." Tyrael said resolutely, "I do not feel the cold."  
"Nonsense!" he cried, slinging his furs over her shoulders, "there that's better isn't it?"  
"As you wish, my lord," She said.  
"Please, call me Allen," he said with a smile.  
In truth, Tyrael was glad for the jacket, she had begun to be wary of the looks Allen gave her when he thought she wasn't looking. Typical. 'Better looking than the last one, though' she almost giggled, 'yeah right'  
Allen stopped and turned around, he shouted directions to Bono for the deconstruction of his camp. Grumbling was heard.  
"You spoke of questions my lord?"  
"Yes if you wouldn't mind."  
"Surely not."  
"Alright," Allen said. Millions of questions filled his brain. He thought for a while searching for the best one to ask. "How did you become." he paused  
"A rock?"  
"Yes." Allen blushed.  
"A magical incantation."  
"I see. You do not remember from where."  
She did not answer.  
"What purpose do you have?"  
"To be your faithful companion and servant," she once again knelt. "Your wish is my command." 


	8. Chapter 7

I'm SO SORRY!!!!! Okay well I have not updated in decades, so here goes.  
  
Oh by the way, I MIGHT change this to Dilandau/Tyrael… what do you think? I could make Van the usual power starved monarch that captures her or something… well tell me what ya think. I've got two plots planned out it seems… email me if you want to know what they both are, I desperately need help deciding ^^;  
  
REALLY short, but I felt like I need to get SOMETHING up there. I'm starting a new fic as well so… bear with me^^;  
  
Allen stepped back, wide-eyed, jaw dropped. (A/n: you know the look^^)  
  
"What are your orders, my Lord?" asked Tyrael, still kneeling.  
  
Allen was still speechless. Tyrael smiled, though he could not see her face. He quickly composed himself.  
  
"You may rise, my lady." He said, pouring on the usual charm, he offered his hand. Tyrael took it and stood. He stood and stared at her.  
  
Just then, Bono stumbled into the clearing, carrying a load of crudely chopped wood.   
  
"What the hell!?" he screamed. He dropped the wood. It landed on his foot. "FUCK!"  
  
"Watch your mouth in front of a lady!" Allen said angrily, turning on his heel.   
  
"Yes sir." Bono quickly stood straight and looked down.  
  
Tyrael stood with a sombre look on her face, Allen could tell she had a perpetual frown. 'I will make it my job to keep her smiling' he turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Welcome, Tyrael," he offered his hand and she took it. He planted a small kiss on it and she tensed slightly. "I have so many questions for you to answer when you're ready."  
  
With a slight inclination of the head, she followed Allen from the clearing. Just before she stepped from it, she turned back to the indent her statue had caused. She shivered.  
  
"You must be freezing," Allen said from just behind her, "here take my jacket."  
  
"I'm fine, my lord." Tyrael said resolutely, "I do not feel the cold."  
  
"Nonsense!" he cried, slinging his furs over her shoulders, "there that's better isn't it?"  
  
"As you wish, my lord," She said.  
  
"Please, call me Allen," he said with a smile.  
  
In truth, Tyrael was glad for the jacket, she had begun to be wary of the looks Allen gave her when he thought she wasn't looking. Typical. 'Better looking than the last one, though' she almost giggled, 'yeah right'  
  
Allen stopped and turned around, he shouted directions to Bono for the deconstruction of his camp. Grumbling was heard.  
  
"You spoke of questions my lord?"  
  
"Yes if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Surely not."  
  
"Alright," Allen said. Millions of questions filled his brain. He thought for a while searching for the best one to ask. "How did you become…" he paused  
  
"A rock?"  
  
"Yes." Allen blushed.  
  
"A magical incantation."  
  
"I see. You do not remember from where."  
  
She did not answer.  
  
"What purpose do you have?"  
  
"To be your faithful companion and servant," she once again knelt. "Your wish is my command."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
writers block but I promise to keep going-extra long chapter next time ~_~ hopefully but I've started a WHOLE new story, and I'm actually quite pleased with it so I might alternate or something… but meh. 


End file.
